


Earth-1355: Their Story Begins

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: G!P Kalex Romance *Some smut* [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Human Kara Danvers, Inspired by The Division (Game), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: National City Quarantine has Kara trapped inside the city walls, Alex is determined to save her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: G!P Kalex Romance *Some smut* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Earth-1355: Their Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this
> 
> My 2nd Kalex Multiverse series
> 
> Emily.

**Earth-1355:**

Standing on the airstrip alone with her assault rifle strapped to her back, Alex waited as the C-170’s ramp slowly lowered down in front of her, Maggie and her wife Kate arrived in the car with Sam and her wife Lena, Eliza and Jeremiah followed close behind as Alex turned to them all and smiled, Maggie walked over to her best friend and hugged her tight before pulling away and Kate shook her hand.

Alex smiled as she nodded her head “Take care of her” she said as she motioned to Maggie who was in tears beside her wife, Kate nodded her head as she smiled and pulled Alex into a tight hug before pulling away, Sam and Lena followed and gave Alex a hug and told Alex to be careful and to come home safe, Jeremiah soon stepped up and hugged his daughter tight until Eliza was the only one left.

Alex stepped up to her mother slowly and she smiled “Well, guess this is goodbye” she said.

Eliza smiled tearfully as she placed her hands on Alex’s cheeks and kissed her daughter’s forehead before looking into her eyes “My beautiful daughter… all grown up” she whispered with a choked sob as tears spilled down her cheek “You don’t have to go” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Yes I do… she’s waiting for me mom” she said.

“She would tell you to stay away if she knew” Eliza reminded.

Alex chuckled “Yeah… she would” she replied “But since when do I ever listen?” she asked.

Eliza laughed as she hugged her daughter tight, soon Alex turned and with her parachute on her back, Alex holstered her rifle over her shoulders and made her way up the ramp whilst Eliza, Sam, Lena, Kate, Maggie and Jeremiah watched as the ramp slowly rose back up and sealed up behind Alex, once the C-170 began to taxi to the runway Alex sat down and strapped in as the plane too off into the sky.

Whilst the plane flew towards it’s destination Alex sat there for a while as her mind focused on the current situation.

3 weeks ago life was good, everything was going so well for Alex back then, she and her best friend Kara had finally admitted how they felt and began dating and for about 2 months everything was great, they were practically living together and then Alex went on a business trip and then all hell broke loose, the National Cities Quarantine was activated and the walls went up around the city.

A scientist unleashed a virus that claimed lives, now National City was walled off with people still living in the city and within the walls of the city, Alex knew the chaos going on within those walls, she had seen with her own eyes of people killing each other, it was total carnage in that place and the woman she loved was in the heart of it all.

She remembered her friends trying to convince her to let Kara go but Alex refused, she couldn’t let go… Kara was and always will be the love of her life and Alex was going to do whatever it took to save her and keep her safe, she did managed to have one last conversation with Kara before the government cut the power from within the city.

_ Flashback – A week ago: _

_ Alex returned to the temporary accommodations the company she worked for had arranged before the shit hit the fan, she had just spent the last few hours running around the evac camps in search for Kara but she couldn’t find her, Alex then found out why… Kara had given up her seat to let a pregnant woman on board the chopper, during the evacuation where were multiple explosions and the choppers left with thousands left behind. _

_ Kara was amongst those left behind, all because she chose to be selfless and chose to give up her seat, Alex was proud of her but at the same time she felt like screaming, why didn’t Kara just get on another chopper or let somebody else give up their seat, why did she have to be so damn selfish, Alex couldn’t calm down as she thought about the woman she loved being left behind. _

_ Alex grabbed a bottle of water and sat down when her laptop started to chime, looking up from her seat Alex looked at the laptop and she shot straight over to it when she saw Kara’s picture on the call screen, clicking the answer button Alex watched as Kara appeared on the screen, she looked dirtied, the sleeves of her shirt was torn, there was dried blood on her clothes and her hair was all over the place. _

_ “Hey baby” Kara greeted as she let a tear fall. _

_ “Honey… please tell me your safe” Alex pleaded as she sat down. _

_ Kara looked at the door behind her, it was barred and sealed up tight “Yeah, for now” she replied “But the Sterile’s are out there, their all over the place” she said. _

_ “Sterile’s?” Alex asked not understanding what Kara was talking about. _

_ “Sterile’s, burners… a gang of men and woman dedicated to the utter eradication of the virus” Kara revealed “Sterile’s don’t care, they kill anyone that isn’t with them” _

_ Alex felt sick, that meant if they caught Kara then that meant the Sterile’s would kill her “Kara, you need to get out of there” she said. _

_ “And go where, if the Sterile’s don’t get me… then another gang will” Kara said “It’s a warzone out there Lexie” she said. _

_ “Kara, you need to find a place to lay low” Alex said “Listen, the government has announced their going to cut power from the city, we don’t have much time” she warned. _

_ “I know” Kara replied “The announcement has been made a second ago, it’s why I called” she smiled “So I can see your face one more time” _

_ Alex shook her head “This is not how our story ends Kara” she stated firmly “This doesn’t end here” _

_ “Lexie, there is no fighting this” Kara replied. _

_ “Listen to me!” Alex snapped “I’m not losing you… not yet” she stated “So you get out of that apartment, leave a trail for me to find and only me… I don’t care how long it takes, I’m coming for you” _

_ The picture began to fizzle out “Lexie… can’t… didn’t… don’t… me” Kara’s voice and picture began to cut out. _

_ “Damn it… no… Kara, if you can here me… leave a trail for me to find!” Alex cried. _

_ “Lexie… always… you” Kara’s words and face getting lost “Goodbye” Alex lowered her head as the screen went blank, President Luthor announced the power to National City had been cut. _

_ “I love you Kara… always” Alex whispered. _

“Hey wake up!” A voice called out and Alex jerked awake from her memories, turning to the man who woke her up he nodded to her “Your one crazy bitch you know that” he said “We’re approaching the drop point now” he announced, Alex got to her feet and made sure her rifle and her parachute was secure before she made her way towards the slowly lowering ramp “Remember, once you jump… your on your own!” the man called over the sound of the howling wind as the ramp lowered down.

Alex walked to the edge of the ramp “Ride or die baby” she whispered before stretching out her arms and she jumped, the man watched as she jumped from the plane and shook his head “Crazy bitch” she said but with a fond chuckle and a smile “Package away, let’s go home” he said and soon the ramp rose back up and the plane began to turn around as Alex felt through the air before pulling the chute.

Alex aimed herself and landed right on target, the apartment building where she lived with Kara before the shit hit the fan, slipping out of the harness Alex gripped her rifle in both hands, pulling the clip out she pulled the bolt back before slipping the clip back into the rifle, once she was finished she made her way to the door and opened it up revealing the staircase going down into the apartment building.

Steeling her nerves Alex made her way down the staircase, rifle in hand and up as she made her way down the stairs before arriving at the floor, placing her hands gently on the handle of the door, Alex pulled it open slowly and sighed in relief when she saw the floor was clear, opening the door fully Alex checked her corners and made her way down the hallway, passing by the open apartment doors.

As she made her way closer to the apartment she shared with Kara, Alex pressed her back to the wall and slowly reached for the door which was open ajar, pushing the door open Alex slowly walked inside and she made her way around the apartment when she came across something horrific, she found the burnt remains of a body but it was unrecognisable, Alex knew though one thing… it was a woman around 27 years old.

The same age Kara was.

Then she saw it… remains of blonde hair on the head of the body.

Alex felt sick, her knee’s buckling beneath her as fell to the floor, her hand over her mouth to stop the cries from escaping but she couldn’t stop the cries, shaking her head as her tears spilled from her eyes Alex closed her eyes to stop herself from gazing at the horror any more, this wasn’t how their story was supposed to end.

Movement could be heard down the hall, she could hear the footsteps growing nearer and when she looked, she saw it was a group of Sterile’s armed with flamethrowers, machete’s and rifles, Alex felt hot rage coursing through her as she took one last look at Kara’s remains, gripping her rifle tight Alex stepped out into the hall with her rifle trained on them.

These assholes took Kara from her, destroyed their story.

Now Alex had nothing left to lose.

The squad spotted her as she stood there “Looking for somebody?” Alex spat as she glared at the squad before her.

The squad looked at one another and soon they charged at her, Alex bellowed as she pulled the trigger as bullets tore through the men, and when she ran out of ammo in the clip she grabbed on of their machete’s and cutting away, by the end of it Alex stalked out of the apartment building with a fresh bullet wound in her shoulder and a bullet wound in her thigh but she was too numb to feel the pain, instead she straddled a motorbike and rode off, there was nothing left in this city for her now she would spend her life alone.

Though the city was walled off, there was still a gate still leading in and out of the city and Alex made her way out beyond the wall, heading to the one place where nobody besides her, her family and Kara knew about… the cabin by the lake where Alex and her family used to go for vacation, she and Kara had many happy memories there together, their first kiss… their first night they made love beneath the stars, all of it.

Alex rode the motorbike for a while before coming to a stop outside the cabin, turning off the engine Alex slid off the bike, the pain returning but still too numb to feel anything, Alex limped her way towards the cabin when she saw movement in the house, Alex watched and waited as the door open and the intruder ran out onto the porch and Alex’s eyes widened as her pain returned but far too happy to care.

Standing on the porch was… Kara?

Alex stepped forward 4 times before she collapsed to her knee’s, sobbing as her tears poured down her cheek as Kara ran over to her side, lunging onto her sending them both to the ground hard but Alex laughed joyfully though groaning in pain slightly “How?” Alex whispered unable to believe her eyes “How are you alive?” she asked.

Kara looked confused “What do you mean?” she asked.

“I was just in the apartment, there was a burnt body on out bed” Alex revealed.

“Oh come on, I brought those sheets for your return home before the shit hit the fans” Kara muttered “Well now I guess I need to get new sheets”

“But… how?” Alex asked confused.

Kara nodded her head “I’ll tell you, but let’s get you inside and get these wounds sorted out” she said as she helped Alex to her feet and aided her inside, once Alex was settled down on the chair, Kara got to work cleaning the wounds and then stitching both wounds on her believing girlfriend all the whilst she started explaining what happened to her after they talked.

After the power was cut and Kara had lost contact with Alex, she chose to pack up and make a run for the cabin, but when she left the apartment, Sterile’s were roaming the apartment building hunting down survivors and killing them on sight, Kara made her way down the fire escape and she made a run for it, trying to find a working vehicle to get her to the gate and to the cabin.

But it was a difficult time, Kara had Sterile’s hunting her and other survivors down all over the city, Kara was found and taken in by a family who were planning on making a run for the gate, but during one of the husbands outings, he had unintentionally led Sterile’s back to the apartment, when Sterile’s attacked the apartment where the husband, Kara, the wife and their son were hiding, Kara, the wife and the son made their way out down the fire escape whilst the husband sacrificed himself to keep the Sterile’s away, destroying the apartment; killing himself and the Sterile squad that was attacking.

The wife and son Kara had dropped off with the wife’s sister and Kara made her way to the cabin, where she had been for the past 4 days.

Alex was happy that Kara was alive, that their story wasn’t over.

Alex kissed Kara and pulled her into her lap, Kara gasped against her mouth as their kiss deepened and Alex smiled into Kara’s mouth when Kara moaned for her, Kara leaned her head to the side, exposing more skin for Alex who took it, nipping and sucking at the most sensitive part of Kara’s neck knowing how it drove Kara crazy, Alex and Kara made passionate love right there on the kitchen table and then again in the bedroom.

Thankfully neither of them was infected.

Kara listened to how Alex got back home and by the end of it Kara was gazing at Alex with so much love “Wow, you’re my Sara Connor” Kara giggled.

“No way, I’m more Kyle Reese” Alex replied, as they lay there in bed both sweating and panting from their lustful fun.

Alex kissed Kara’s lips “I love you Kara… always” she whispered.

“I love you too Lexie” Kara answered and they made love many more times before finally exhaustion took over.

A week later:

Alex and Kara were laying in the boat together looking up at the stars, Alex looked deep in thought as Kara looked at her “Alex… do you regret it?” she asked.

Alex looked at her confused “Regret what?” she asked curiously.

“Coming for me, trapping yourself away from your parents?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head “No way, I love my parents Kara… but I love you more” she said as she ran her hands through Kara’s hair “You are my everything, the Sara Connor to my Kyle Reese” she said.

Kara poked her side “You and your Terminator movies” she chuckled.

Alex snickered to herself “Well there is one way to get me to shut up” Kara straddled her lap and then slid her way down Alex’s body, Alex’s legs parting as Kara moved lower down until her head remained between Alex’s thighs.

Yep… there was no place Alex would rather be than here with Kara.

2 Months past reunion:

Alex and Kara watched the cabin burn, the Sterile’s had discovered the cabin where they were hiding, Alex came awfully close to dying but Kara used a fire axe on him, Alex and Kara watched the cabin burn together, Kara had blood spattering all over her cardigan and her jeans, Alex though took her hand and led Kara away from the burning cabin, jumping on the bike Alex revved the engine as Kara got on the bike behind her.

Alex looked at Kara and smiled “Ride or Die Kara”

“Ride or Die Alex” Kara whispered as she kissed her neck and together they rode off into the distance.

3 months past reunion:

Alex and Kara settled down together on an abandoned farm someplace in Kansas, it was called the Kent farm but the family that lived there had long since been abandoned and with Alex’s genius, she managed to repair the generator in order to get power to the farm and it worked, power was restored across the whole farm and Alex and Kara settled down into a comfortable life together.

There was no Sterile’s out this far and only a few survivors inhabiting other farms in the area, Alex and Kara kept in constant contact with them, but then of course… their peaceful life was once against disturbed by Sterile’s but this time Alex had a welcoming gift set up for the Sterile’s, so when the squad breached the far it set the primed Explosives off and destroyed the farm and took the Sterile squad with them.

5 months after reunion:

2 months had passed after Alex and Kara’s life at the Kent farm was disturbed but this time they had reasons to hope, Alex and Kara had heard rumours of a military base called Haven that was taking in survivors and holding one last evacuation for survivors that would be leaving in 3 days, Alex and Kara made their way to the base and jumped onto the first chopper possible.

And that is how, after 5 months together after their reunion, Alex and Kara was reunited with their parents and after 5 months Alex made her choice, life was too short not to live it to the fullest so she proposed to Kara, Kara accepted and J’onn officiated the wedding whilst Jeremiah gave her away and Maggie served as her maid of honour and Lena served as Kara’s maid of honour.

Alex never stopped smiling.

Because she knew… this was only the beginning of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:
> 
> Next part: Earth-2000: Supergirl is lost and Alone, Astra is now self appointed Queen of Earth, with the world mind controlled by Myriad, Mindwiped Alex is now Astra's wife and everyone believes Supergirl is the enemy, can Supergirl reclaim her wife and take back Earth.
> 
> Please be sure to comment :)
> 
> Emily.


End file.
